War Assignments
=War Assignments= White's Basic Attack Plan Everyone should review White's Basic Attack Plan. It works!!! It will make you better at both war and day-to-day attacks (whether for cups / stars or while farming for loot). General War Plan Which Base to Attack? *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! How to Use Your Two Attacks (and When is Farming Okay)? *Your first attack should always be for 3 stars in your group. If you can't do that, ask leaders for advise on what to do (go low, scout, etc...). If your schedule permits, your first attack should happen early in the battle day. *Your second attack has several options depending on how the war is proceeding and on when you make the attack: **If you are doing your second attack with more than a few hours left in the battle day, it should be for stars (same logic as first attack). **In close wars, second attacks should be for stars - we need to win! The top squad guys should hold their second attack as long as their schedule permits to see if we need them to go lower (read: for lower risk stars to increae our odds of success) **In blowout wars, second attacks can be for farming. With that said, this should be confirmed with the leaders first. How to Increase Your Odds of Success *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! Current War Well that was not fun. Hopefully, we all used that to learn a few things. We are doing a 45x45 war. These guys are no joke, but look more like our level. Check your crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. I removed a crew as we are 45 not 50. Check your assignments! whitematter is going to run the war strategy. If you are failing in your war attacks, ask him to make you coaching videos. If he asks you do try something, please follow his lead. ---- 'Squads' #No crew - #1 - #8 (avg exp 106.83) Top guys can go up here if they want #Widowmaker's crew - #9 - #17 (avg exp 99.89) #Kato's crew - #18 - #27 (avg exp 80.70) #superman/Scubatron's crew - #28 - #36 (avg exp 61.67) #GattoMatto's crew - #37 - #45 (avg exp 52.44) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *1 - #17 - crush these guys! 'Crew members' #Kato #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #Widowmaker #Andrew #RIVAS #FattTV #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *9 - steint ---- 'Kato's crew' *18 - #27 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members' #raychee #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 #Travla #jmazz #lee #Thunk #toonfan #Norwalk Ray #rerun #tizzy 'Scouting Reports' WAR!!! Elite Squad vs. Loyalties Most of these guys have fairly tight bases, which smell like hogs to me! However, this crew kicks ass, so use your preferred method of attack. Pull all the troops out of the CC (do as I say, not as I do) and wipem' out. I have a few tidbits below for your consideration. Just as a reminder here are the number of possible hidden defenses for TH #8 & #9. Bomb: TH8=6 TH9=6 Giant Bomb: TH8=3 TH9=4 Air Bomb: TH8=4 TH9=4 Seeking Air Mine: TH8=2 TH9=4 Spring Trap: TH8=6 TH9=6 Hidden Tesla: TH8=3 TH9=4 #18 TH9 - Fairly centered CC, but can pull from top left or right. Likely will have bombs or traps in those areas. King lower left pull. #19 TH9 - Fairly centered CC, but can pull from top or use WBs to get in and trigger upper right or lower left side. King should be straight forward. #20 TH9 - Pretty centered CC, but top and bottom accessible for pull. Likely will have bombs or traps in those areas. #21 TH9 - Fairly centered CC, but can pull most easily from top left or right. King bottom left pull. #22 TH9 - Fairly centered CC, but can pull most easily from top left or right. King bottom right or left pull. #23 TH8 - Can pull both King and CC from top right above Gold Mines. May also just be easier to pull each separately of their respective sides. #24 TH8 - Fairly centered CC, but can pull from left side or use WBs to get in and trigger upper or lower right side. King should be straight forward. #25 TH8 - Consider pulling King and CC off of right side but plan for traps/bombs #26 TH8 - Easy King pull, consider mid lower right side between elixir collectors for CC pull #27 TH9 - Easy King and CC pull 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'superman's/ScubaTron's crew' *28 - #36 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members ' #RabidSquirrel #Azubu #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #Great Lord Matt #Musawi #InvestLT #Made Monster #chase collins 'Scouting Reports ' *A few key pieces with my suggestions: 1) I always assume you have at least 2 health spells to keep the party going, 2) you like hogs, 3) you will launch a giant or your king in sacrifice to the guard towers so your hogs can run wild and free, 4) you will always kill the king/queen and CC before trying to hit the main base!!! - if this is not done I will find you and punch you. *I also assume you recycle any living hogs for bacon. 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' *37 - #45 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #fritz #tasmanianaddict #jake #Chadwellington #Musawizo #aragorn #MineskerTown #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso 'Scouting Reports' probably already know this, but always bears repeating, Optimize forces: use a few barbarians and a few goblins: minimum number of bombs or traps to hunt down and eliminate the factories of gold / elixir That Could delay the work of the archers. Use the strongest troops you have. It Seems strange, but not all do. When deployed troops, eg, the archers, do not place them at a single point, but place them a short distance of each other. The opposing defenses will take longer to hit them. When you attack with shield Their wallbrealers do with blackberries troops 37. Riquxa TH lvl 7. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: lvl 6 and lvl7; Attracts with a giant King and troops to the north of the castle and destroy them. Bombs and traps in the empty spaces in the village and certainly in front of the mortar. Beware also of white space next to the towers with archers. I suggest attacking the barracks at the top left. Send some barbarian first to check for the presence of any bombs / traps. Use some goblins to destroy the factories of gold / elixir in order not to lose time the archers. 38. scotty boy 27 TH lvl 7 in the middle of the village. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two: lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 6. Great resort to feed hogs. If you do not have them, or just see what you have to do: attracts the king and the troops of the castle with a giant against the left side of the village where there is the factory of gold amid the factories elixir (starting from the second 'high). Draw them to the north and destroy them. I suggest you always attack the village from that point. And the least defended even if you have to go through three walls before arriving at the TH 39. Hern TH lvl 7 outside the wall. King lvl 2. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two: lvl 3 and lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 6. Easily trigged the king at the left. Use one giant and attrack the troops of the castle too. Attack the TH with the archers and maybe keeps you out of the fire mortar near. There are several gaps in the village. After destroying the TH suggest you attach the right side of the gun near the two deposits elixir. 40. cally TH lvl 7. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two: lvl 3 and lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4; walls: manly lvl 5. Easily trigged the troops of the castle and the king at the top. In the empty space into the village you’ll find bombs and traps. But Pay attention at the empty space at the bottom (near the walls). Although I usually do not recommend it, this time I think I would attack wiz tower on the left (it is less strong than the other) passing from the military camps. Be careful because you will be under fire from all defenses, but you can attack immediately and mortars TH. 41 john TH lvl 7. king lvl 5. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: two lvl 4; air defence: two: one lvl 4 and one lvl 3, walls: manly lvl 6 Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the left.I would attack the village from the south, where is the tower wiz. It seems to me the less defended side. But beware the empty space next to the mortar. 42. first battle TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20 Mortar: Three: lvl 4; cannon: five: four lvl 8 and one lvl 7; arch tower: four: two lvl 7 and two lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 3; air defence: two: lvl 3 and lvl 2; walls: lvl 5 Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the top. A lots ofe defence are out from the walls, but pay attention at eventually bombs/traps. Use archers to destroy the mortar, air defense and the cannon in the south of the village, distribute them in several places. I suggest attack the village from the right side. And 'the less defended side and the walls are lvl lower than the other. There should be no bombs / traps. 43. soccer star TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: Three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: five: three lvl 7 and one lvl 6 and one lvl 4; arch tower: four: two lvl 7, one lvl 6 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 2 and 3; air defence: two: lvl 3 and lvl 2; walls: lvl 5 Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the top. Make a goblin running from the south of the village and check the presence of bombs / traps. Mortar attacks outside the city walls with a barbarian and verify the presence of bombs / traps. I would stick just outside the mortar as soon as possible to get to TH (avoiding the bombs / traps in front of the TH) and the other mortars. Attack with the decision and not to disperse the forces. 44. slammen sammy TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: Three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 6; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 4; wiz tower: two lvl 2 and 3; air defence: two: lvl 1 and lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 5 Attack with a giant right side of the village and attracts the troops of the castle. Portal away from fire the cannon and destroy them. Bombs and traps close to the stores and elixirs and up near the mortar. I would stick the village from the left side. Switch on the military and attack the tower and the cannon. That side of the village is the least defended (only close to the tower and the tower of the archer lvl 4 wiz) and you can get right to the mortars and TH. 45. flawless_abrar TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 15. Mortar: Three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 3; cannon: five: three lvl 7 and two lvl 6; arch tower: four lvl 6; wiz tower: two lvl 1; air defence: two lvl 1; walls: lvl 5 and 6. Easily trigged the troops of the castle at the right of the village. After, you can attack the village from south (use some goblins to attack the gold’s factory) or where are the air defence. (left or right, where youi prefer). Take some hogs like troops rinforcement. 'Attack Dibs' *TBD Previous Wars * War #1 - 1.Imperium - 45x45 - WIN! - 91-48 *War #2 - Knight Alliance - 45x45 - WIN! - 94-72 *War #3 - Air Hogs - 45x45 - WIN! - 96-71 *War #4 - Lien Viet - 40x40 - Loss - 70-81 *War #5 - UR Worst Enemy - 45x45 - WIN - 99-62 *War #6 - The Mona Lisa (a bunch of kittens) - 45x45 - WIN! 97-81 *War #7 - Canada - 45x45 - WIN! 99-54 *War #8 - free spirit - 50x50 - WIN! 111-102 *War #9 - Pinoy Style - 45x45 - Loss - 96-105 *War #10 - CalgaryPentHaus - 45x45 - Loss - 93-107 *War #11 - Cuban Cigar - 40x40 - Win! - 90 - 86 *War #12 - Black.*.Diamond - 40x40 - Win! - 84-31 *War #13 - Chinese guys - 45x45 - Win! - 112-33 *War #14 - stock brokers - 40x40 - Win! - 95-80 *War #15 - Whammy - 40x40 - Win! - 93-87 *War #16 - mora ab alto - 40x40 - Win! - 100-64 *War #17 - Hawler - 40x40 - Win! - 111-57 *War #18 - RiderOrDieKlan - 50x50 - Domination! - 150-49 *War #19 - Silence - 50x50 - Win! - 121-83 *War #20 - The DyNaMiTeS - 50x50 - Win! - 126-92 *War #21 - Chines guys #2 - 50x50 - Crushed - 66-132